1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a, more particularly, medical engineering method and system for navigation-assisted positioning of elements, more particularly, for aligning or positioning bone or joint implants, such as for example, in the region of the knee, hip or spinal cord.
The use of jigs is known in implanting artificial knee joints. These are attached to the femur, the thigh bone, and to the tibia, the shin bone, to determine the incision planes of each bone for substantially defining the alignment of the femur and tibia implants. In this arrangement the jigs should as far as possible be positioned such that after siting the implants, the mechanical femur axis and mechanical tibia axis are aligned with one another.
It is the object of the present invention to propose a method and system for applying an element to a body with which the element is positionable as precisely as possible.
This object is achieved by a method and system in accordance with the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments ensue from the sub-claims.